


【爱梅光/初代光】Prisoner

by Melanie_0728



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_0728/pseuds/Melanie_0728
Summary: ·爱梅特赛尔克（哈迪斯）Ax公式光B·ABO设定，OOC有，Beta强制发情有，光=14th有。·群里小伙伴在讨论ABO设定，我思考了一下决定再带上点囚禁元素。·纯粹就是搞颜色，带剧情是因为我忍不住。·私设比哈迪斯本体身上的面具还多。·以上，能接受的就请继续看下去吧。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	【爱梅光/初代光】Prisoner

事情会演变的今天这个地步可以说是光没有想到的，虽然是他决定自己孤身一人来到亚马乌罗提来见爱梅特赛尔克，但是这不能解释为什么爱梅特赛尔克会把他囚禁在这个奇怪的紫色光球里边不让他出去，甚至还把他的盔甲一起带走了，独留光一个人跟这个光球一起悬浮在马克连萨斯广场的上方。光球里弥漫着一股奇怪的花香，带着一股诡异的甜腻感。一开始光还没在意这个到底是什么味道，毕竟他是一个Beta平时对气息都很不敏感，除非真的是过于浓郁以外他都不怎么可能闻得到这个味道。然而直觉告诉他这个味道是一个他很熟悉的味道，虽然不知道熟悉在哪但是他肯定曾经在某处闻到过这个味道。

‘是冥王哈迪斯的圣花，水仙花的味道。 ’

但是当他反应过来这个味道到底是什么的时候已经来不及了，只是穿着单薄的黑色单衣和紧身打底裤的光已经瘫软在那个奇怪的光球里，白皙的脸上开始冒出细密的汗珠，脸上还带着些许不正常的红晕，甚至就连身后那个基本上只有一个作用的部位都开始往外渗出黏腻的汁水...向来清心寡欲的战士从来没遇到过这个情况，虽然在旅途上遇到过很多发情的Omega想要引诱这位英雄跟他们春风一度，从而换取今后的知名度，但是正直如光都是把这些Omega贴心的送到医疗所然后就离开了，从来没给过任何人有机可乘的机会。光身上这些症状更像是发情期的Omega才会有的症状，这种东西向来跟光是没有任何关系的，倒不如说光根本就没想过这种事情有朝一日会发生在自己身上。

他的脑子逐渐无法思考，注意力完全无法集中只能将自己蜷缩在光球里。而把他叫来这里的爱梅特赛尔克却迟迟没有出现，任由著这股水仙花的花香将光的意识逐渐剥离，引诱着他将手探向身后那处正在向外吐出黏腻液体的蜜穴。打底裤还挂在脚上，光的第一根手指进去了。他发出了一声短促而甜腻的呻吟，但是还不够，他的身体在渴求着更多东西进来。于是第二根手指，第三根手指也跟着被塞进体内，随着快感的袭来，光开始自己纾解着这个来势汹汹的情潮。然而就算是这样，也是不够的，他的身体在叫嚣着一些更加粗大的东西能填进体内，如果没有那最好也有一些替代品。

也是在这个时候，光的眼前出现了一颗新鲜的石榴和一支肉色的假阳。顾不得思考为什么这些东西会出现在这里，光强迫自己撑起身子，一手拿过那支看着就很粗的假阳就往身后塞。当这个有着奇怪的真实感的东西进入蜜穴的一瞬间，光眼前白光闪过，他尖叫着瘫软在光球里，小腹上一片狼藉。而爱梅特赛尔克就是在这个时候忽然出现在他的面前的，依旧是老样子，穿着一身长袍，双手抱胸就这么站在空中带着点意味不明的笑容看着他。

“啧啧啧，原来英雄也会有这么不堪的一面，看来就算是Beta，只要能被足够多和足够强大的Alpha信息素所包围，也就能像一个Omega一样进入发·情·期啊。怎么样，喜欢我送你的这个礼物吗？”

就算是刚刚才因为高潮过后无法集中精神，光还是瞪向那个男人，然而身下那个仍在吞吐着阳具的部位却没有任何说服力。光就看着爱梅特赛尔克一步一步走进那个光球，然后残忍的把已经露出一半的器具直接塞回他的体内。他听着光发出一声悲鸣，看着他被快感完全支配只能蜷缩在那里发出从没在他嘴里听到的呻吟。看着这样的男人，爱梅特赛尔克勾起一抹残忍的笑容，他把手套和外套都从身上脱下，随意丢到光球的另一边，轻轻打了个响指，光球自动形成了一个台子给他。爱梅特赛尔克一把把光抱起放到台上，借着台子把因为重力差点滑出光体内的东西又重新塞了回去。

“被情欲支配的感觉怎么样？你看你的小穴咬得多紧啊，要不是我把你抱起来你甚至都不舍得把这东西吐出来，要不要以后就这样带着这东西跟你一起战斗？”

爱梅特赛尔克恶劣的把光按在台上，看着他想要逃脱却又逃不开只好被迫接受自己的现实。他伸出一只手拿起在一旁摆着的石榴开始慢条斯理地剥石榴。被一分为二的水果露出了里边饱满的果实，带着鲜红的浆果汁被爱梅特赛尔克挤出，而流出的液体顺着光身上黑色的单衣一路流到他的腹肌上，然后又从腹肌流到那个死死咬着假阳具的蜜穴，在穴口的褶皱上留下鲜明的痕迹。爱梅特赛尔克剥出一粒完整的石榴，捏着光的脸颊塞进了他的嘴里，石榴特有的酸甜在光的舌尖上炸开十分美味，唯一的问题就是，现在不是吃石榴的最佳时期而已。

一颗石榴一大半的汁水都被浇到光的身上，给他的皮肤留下了鲜明的红色水痕，看上去就像被染了什么色一样好不色情。在光又一次高潮后，爱梅特赛尔克把假阳从光的体内抽出，把他身上仅剩的单衣也给脱掉。现在他身上除了那些淫弥的红痕以外什么都不剩了，但是爱梅特赛尔克想要的不单单是这些，空气里水仙花的味道更浓了，把早就被诱出Beta不该有的发情期的光刺激得更加神志不清。他撑着酸软的腿从台子上下来，试图找到气味的来源，而站在不远处的爱梅特赛尔克就很淡定的站在那里，等着光循着气味来找他，他知道光已经受不了了。

终于，光循着味道站到了爱梅特赛尔克面前，他的脑子早就被情欲占据，一心只想要眼前的人满足他的需求。光抬起胳膊，将自己整个人挂到爱梅特赛尔克身上，他凑过去像只小狗一样闻着从爱梅特赛尔克脖子上的腺体散发出来的味道，轻轻的吻了上去。

“哈迪斯，对我做你想做的事情。”

爱梅特赛尔克的表情瞬间从之前的悠然自得转变到惊愕上，他把趴在身上的光推回桌子边上，强迫他集中注意力看着自己，颤着声音问他。

“你刚刚叫我什么？再叫一遍，你再叫一遍。”

“哈迪斯...？你今天怎么了？你不就是哈迪斯吗？”

被称为哈迪斯的爱梅特赛尔克眼神里的嘲讽和暴虐在再次听到这个称呼后消失了，取而代之的是一丝怀念和满满的眷恋。哈迪斯将眼前的人再次抱上台子，一边吻着光的锁骨，一边将自己早就硬到不行的炽热送进光的体内。他们双双发出满足的声音，哈迪斯顶着光体内最隐秘的另一个穴口试图闯进去。像是感知到什么似的，光一口咬上哈迪斯的肩膀，他感受到了体内传来的那股发自内心的颤抖，如果他再不制止哈迪斯的话一定会发生一些很可怕的事情。但是他不想阻止他，光知道这个趴在自己身上的男人其实只是太恋旧了，一个人承担了那么多一定很累了吧。所以一直到哈迪斯破开那个隐秘的生殖腔，光都没有再发出除呻吟以外的声音，只是全身心的迎合着他。

哈迪斯大力撞击着光的身体，把他白皙的臀部撞出一片殷红，将那些石榴汁水留下的红痕变成了现实。光只能在再次高潮后感觉到身上的男人越来越强硬的冲撞，他搂上哈迪斯的脖子，在他耳边鉴定的说了一句话。

“就算标记不了我，也可以把你的东西留在那里吧？”

然后光就失去了意识，他只能在模模糊糊的睡梦中听到哈迪斯的声音在他耳边响起。

“你既然已经吃了我给你的石榴，那就再也不能离开了，所以做好心理准备吧。”

我亲爱的珀耳塞福涅，冥王哈迪斯的石榴可不是那么容易吃的。


End file.
